Paige Guthrie
Real Name: Paige Elisabeth Guthrie *'Current Alias:' Husk *'Aliases:' Hayseed *'Relatives:' **'Thomas Guthrie (father, deceased) **Lucinda Guthrie (mother) **Lucas Guthrie (paternal uncle) **Bonnie (maternal first cousin once removed) **Samuel Guthrie (brother) **Joshua Guthrie (brother, deceased) **Melody Guthrie (sister) **Jebediah Guthrie (brother) **Joelle Guthrie (sister) **Lewis Guthrie (brother) **Elizabeth Guthrie (sister) **Cissie Guthrie (sister) **Ray Jr. (foster brother) **Josiah Guthrie (nephew) *'Affiliation: X-Men (Jean Grey School member); formerly Mutantes Sans Frontieres, Hellfire Academy, X-Corps, Generation X *'Base of Operations:' Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Guthrie Farmhouse, Cumberland County, Kentucky *'Identity:' Secret Identity *'Citizenship:' American *'Marital Status:' Single *'Gender:' Female *'Height:' 5'7" (variable) *'Weight:' 128 lbs (variable) *'Eyes:' Blue (variable) *'Hair:' Blonde (variable) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Guthrie Farmhouse, Cumberland County, Kentucky Powers and Abilities Husk is a mutant who underwent a secondary mutation cursing her with personality swings and seemingly jamming her powers, allowing her to stand multiple textures at the same time, including fire. Those powers and personality swings seem related, as she was able to change personality just by shedding her skin. Transitional Omni-Morph Husking: She has the mutant ability to shed her outer layer of skin and reveal a new layer or shape underneath. While she can sometimes acquire new forms, Husk has been able to shift into anything that does not exceed her body mass. Any extra mass left when she shifts into a smaller form, such as an insect or a bird, is shunted into an unknown extra-dimensional space and will return to Husk when she resumes her human form. Husk most commonly takes on a Husk-like form in a new material and much prefers to do that. She can become any solid that she has studied and can imitate adamantium, diamond, granite, wood, rubber, brick, or even glass. She has the capability to blend in with surroundings, but, in order to do so, she would have to study the texture she seeds to mimic first. She is able to shift into liquid substances, including complex acids that are capable of affecting organic steel. Husk also has the ability to change only part of her body. When Husk morphs into a different layer, she often takes on new physical abilities or qualities, such as increased weight, strength, or durability. She can husk away minor injuries, but deeper ones will stay with her. She can hold a form for about an hour before she needs to revert back to her original form. She can morph repeatedly and is not required to stay in one form, but too many transformations can become very painful. In great stress or trauam, Husk can shed without control, revealing patchwork forms. When she 'husks', she often sheds her clothing as well. This has the unintended side effect of leaving her nude when she returns to her normal form. When the mutant Proteus psychically possessed Husk, he was able to use her body to husk into a fire form and shoot flames from Husk's hands. On one occasion, Husk was able to morph into an unknown rubber-like form and gained superhuman speed sufficient to outrun a speeding bullet fired from a handgun. Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifting